


Come Into My Life

by aplacetocallhome



Series: Breaking The Rules [1]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetocallhome/pseuds/aplacetocallhome
Summary: Kulani was a polly extreme athlete who used to love pushing her boundaries, until she realized that appeasing sponsors had become more important than the reasons that motivated her when she had first started out. Dropping completely from the public scene, she is trying to live a quiet life…





	Come Into My Life

He’d been watching her all night. At first it had been a fun game to try and catch him looking at her from across the room, but as the night dragged on, she was starting to lose her patience and growing tired of it. If he didn’t make a move in the next five minutes, she was walking out the door alone.

“Why don’t you go up to him?”

“Not the point, Aya,” she said as she winked at the confused looking young woman, flashing her a grin. Putting her hands on the woman’s shoulders she gave them a little squeeze. “I am gonna pay my tab and hit the ladies room, before I head out. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and remember. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do?”

“Maybe…” Smiling to herself, she set out to do as she said, handing the bartender her money, tapping the bar while waiting for her change. Giving him a polite smile when he tried to flirt with her, she didn’t reciprocate. _Not tonight._

The ladies room was crowded with girls fixing their make up, and she briefly glanced at her own reflection. Making a face and wiggling her freckled nose, she giggled. She was a catch, both inside and out, and if he didn’t see it that way, well that was his loss. It wasn’t like she had set out tonight to find someone to drag to her bed anyway. Been there, done that, things always got messy no matter how casual she tried to keep it. Something about him had intrigued her enough to throw out a line though.

Finishing her business, she wiped her wet hands on her skirt, bumping the door open with her ass and waved goodbye to her friends. It was a nice night out, just enough of a breeze that the heat wasn’t immediately getting to her, but the mosquitoes would inevitably find her. The little blood sucking twats always did.

“You’re gonna leave without saying hello?”

Turning around at the sound of the voice behind her, she couldn’t help but smile. So she hadn’t been wrong about him after all. Score. “Hello, and good night,” she said, saluting him before she continued with her walk.

“You’re gonna be like that, huh?”

“Yup.”

She didn’t hide her grin when he caught up with her and fell into pace as she walked. Tilting his head left and then right, he looked more like a curious puppy than a man. He was continuing the staring from the bar. “Can I help you?”

“You’re Kelly Hunter.”

She couldn’t hide the look of disappointment on her face. For once she had hoped someone was interested in just her, and not the person she used to be. “In another life, yeah… It’s Kulani. Koo-LAH-nee, emphasis on Lah.. Kelly is more like my stage name.”

“Nice to meet you, Koo-LAH-nee, emphasis on Lah. I’m Bodhi.”

“I know who you are.” That got a double eyebrow raise. Score again. “Pascal gets real talkative once he’s had enough to drink. You got a last name too, or is it just Bodhi?”

“Just Bodhi.”

“Alright. That’s very Madonna of you. So tell me Just Bodhi, do you always stare at women like that or is it just me?”

“I usually don’t have to stare, to be honest.”

“You just look at them and women go weak in the knees, begging you to take them to your bed?”

“Is that what you think I am? A Playboy?”

She stopped when he stopped and gave him the once over before shrugging and continuing the walk that had now become a stroll for two. “I don’t know. I don’t know you. So why were you staring then?”

_Please don’t say ‘because you’re Kelly Hunter.’_

“I was trying to give you a hint, but you didn’t seem to be getting it.”

She almost breathed a sigh of relief. She purposefully took a wrong turn, even though she could see her home right up the street, because she hadn’t decided yet if he was worth entertaining longer. “Oh I got the hint, I just didn’t take the bait.”

“Now see, if I were a playboy, you would’ve just hurt my feelings.”

Now it was her turn to tilt her head like a curious puppy, trying to determine who he was. “Curious…”

“May I ask you a question?”

“You may.”

“From one extreme athlete to another, why did you drop off the grid?”

“I didn’t. I am still here. Very much on the grid. I just dropped from the public eye. There’s a difference.”

“Why did you?”

“Why aren’t you a YouTube sensation?”

“Because what I do has nothing to do with being popular or famous.”

“Good answer.” His answer put her at ease, because it had been quick, without thought, honest from the heart. That was something she could appreciate and respect. Pausing at a side street she nodded her head. “C’mon, this way.”

After a moment of hesitation, he followed her, his hands in the pockets of his pants. His ink caught her attention for a moment, but she didn’t want to give him reason to accuse her of staring, so she focused on the street.

“So you’re not gonna ask me?”

Turning around, she walked backwards so she could look at him as they talked. “Ask you what?”

“Why I was trying to get you to come over.”

“You mean it wasn’t because of my cute sun freckles, my pretty smile, or my damn fine ass.” She did her best to look offended, but the lights dancing in her eyes, and her failed attempt at hiding a smile gave her away instantly.

“Maybe a little. Though, I can’t judge on the ass, you’re hiding it under a skirt.”

Her laugh rang out far louder than intended. The walk to her front gate was short and she stopped to look at him, really look at him for the first time. She recognized the look on his face. It was a mix between ‘I want you’ and ‘I want you on my team’. “The answer is no, and if that is all you walked me here for, then this is where we say good night.”

“I didn’t ask you anything.”

“So you weren’t about to try and give me a sales pitch for the Ozaki Eight?”

“Curious,” he mumbled.

“I’m not as dumb as I look. So which is it gonna be?” One hand was on her hip and the other one on the gate as she waited for his answer. When he seemed to make up his mind and started to lean in to try and kiss her, she pushed the gate open and stepped back away from him, walking inside.

“You’ve just invited me in and you’re still playing hard to get?”

“That is what is wrong with the world today. Everything is instant gratification, even sex. Wouldn’t you rather have someone who can blow your mind as well as your cock?” Pushing her front door open, she was greeted by two meowing cats, rubbing against the furniture and her legs before running off at the sight of a stranger.

Grinning, he followed her inside and looked around. Grabbing two beers from the fridge she used one to pop the cap off the other and handed it to him, using the back of a lighter to pop the other cap. “Welcome to my humble abode. Don’t abuse the privilege.”

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. His lips hovered inches from hers, and she could feel his hand sliding under her skirt, giving a good firm squeeze to her ass. “You’re right. Damn fine ass.”

“You’re a real piece of work, Bodhi.” Turning when he let her go again, she walked into her bedroom and opened all the shutters and the doors leading out onto the back porch. Leaning in the doorway, she looked out at the back yard and beyond. Nothing but green going down the slope to the water.

“Nice view.”

“You should see the view out there.”

They stood in silence in the doorway, watching the view, though she could tell he was stealing glances at her like she was at him, as if they were waiting for the other one to flinch first. This time it was going to be her. “Why do it?”

He didn’t answer immediately, taking another swig of his beer. “I thought I wasn’t allowed to make my sales pitch.”

“I’m not asking for the sales pitch, I am asking you why you want to do it.”

She watched him as he plucked the bottle from her hand and placed them both aside. Stepping in close, he placed a hand on the doorway above her head and leaned in close. “I don’t think this is the right moment to talk about it.”

“When is the right moment?” she asked. Even as he leaned in closer, she didn’t back down, nor did she make the first move, rather she enjoyed the moment for what it was. Anticipation.

“Maybe over coffee, and some breakfast,” he answered. Their noses touched and his lips brushed over hers. His tongue darting out to lick his lips caused him to lick hers as well. Her lips parted in response, poised, waiting for that moment that was about to come. “It was definitely the freckles.”

The comment caught her off guard, causing a head tilt, at the same moment as he kissed her. A soft nipping press of lips first, testing the waters. More nips followed. Her arms slipped around his neck when he finally pushed her lips apart, his tongue seeking hers. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground to walk to the bed.

She stopped him before he could put them both on the bed, shaking her head. “Allow me…” Unzipping her dress she let it drop to the floor, kicking it aside along with her panties. Yanking him to her by the waistband of his pants, she undid the button and pushed down the zipper.

“I thought you weren’t about instant gratification.”

“Shut up and get naked,” she told him and grinned when he did as he was told, tossing his shirt aside and pushing his pants and boxers off. Without his clothes she had an unobstructed view of his tattoos and admired them shamelessly. “That’ll do,” she commented and pushed against his chest until he was forced to sit on the bed, moving to straddle him.

His hands roamed her skin, down her back to her ass, as they once again locked lips, their tongues dueling. The longer the kiss lasted the more she could feel him poking against her. His hands were squeezing her ass and pulling her against him, but she wasn’t about to let him move things along too quickly. “Move back.”

Guiding him where she wanted him on the bed, she closed the mosquito netting. Crawling over him, she sat down over his hips, purposely trapping his erection between them. Rolling her hips a few times to tease him, it pleased her to no end when he groaned in response and grabbed her hips to move her along. Putting her hands on the mattress, she leaned forward and nipped at his lips. “You ready to have your mind blown?”

Not waiting for his answer she rolled her hips a few more times, slowly sliding down, making sure to keep rubbing against him as her lips trailed kisses down his chest, teasingly biting one of his nipples while pinching the other, she made sure to take her time, building up the anticipation. Her fingertips brushed over the head, feeling precum already beading there.

His abdomen tightened and danced at the first full stroke of her hand around his cock. He was already reacting so well, and she hadn’t even really begun. Letting her tongue snake out for a taste, she was unable to resist the urge and slid her lips down his length as she took him in her mouth. Her moans vibrated against him, making him moan in response.

Between her hand and her mouth, his chest started heaving rapidly soon after, but before he could reach the end of his rope, she backed off, pulling her mouth away. Her hand slowed to soft even strokes, keeping him stimulated. His head lifted and he locked eyes with her. Grinning, she took him into her mouth again, keeping her eyes on him as she took in as much as she could.

“Fuck!”

His chest started to heave again with each labored breath, but she didn’t let him get as close this time before she eased off once more, stroking and caressing his length, moving her hand further down to cup his balls, watching and feeling his cock twitch in reaction. It surprised her a little when he growled. Easing off more, she moved up his body to kiss him hungrily.

“Damn, woman…”

Chuckling softly, she nuzzled against his chest, her hand still slowly stroking him. “Are you beginning to understand? The destination isn’t nearly as important as the journey there.”

“I think so.”

Cupping his chin, she bit down on his bottom lip and gave it a tug. “Show me.”

With a swift move she was on her back, his mouth kissing from her neck down to tease her breast with his tongue and teeth, drawing soft little sounds and sighs from her. “Bodhi… it’s not a race, slow it down,” she spoke softly, caressing his face as he looked up at her. Nodding in understanding, he slowed down his teases. He proved to be a quick learner as he soon had her a squirming, dripping mess.

Her eyes rolled up into her head when his tongue finally ran the full length of her folds, softly suckling on her clit before going back to tracing his tongue along sensitive flesh, lapping up the juices already dripping from her. Working her up, his tongue moving between focusing on her clit and teasing her entrance, he backed off when she started to arch her back off the bed.

His hand rubbed over her pussy as he adjusted himself and slid up on the bed to lay down beside her on his side, hooking her leg over his arm as he kept teasingly rubbing over her folds, running soft circles over her clit, getting his fingers good and wet. She gasped, and pulled him in for a kiss when two of his fingers penetrated her with slow, even strokes, working her up really slow. Her orgasm was sneaking up to her far faster than either of them anticipated and she let it happen, her muscles clamping down around his fingers. “Don’t stop…”

rolling her hips in a circular motion, the tension soon eased off, and she started to caress him wherever she could reach. Easing his fingers out of her, she watched as he took hold of himself and started rubbing the swollen head between her folds, pushing against her entrance and easing off, until he finally slipped past the resistance and easily sank into her warmth.

“Slow and steady wins the race,” she moaned as he adjusted them so he could push deeper while having a hand free to caress and massage up her side to her breasts. Easing off when he started to get close, he urged her to roll with him, finding herself face down with him above her, letting out a moan as he bit the back of her shoulder, nuzzling the spot. “Oh…” she gasped when she felt him hit all the right spots this way.

Riding wave after wave of pleasure, changing positions a few more times, she finally found herself clawing at his back as he drove deep inside of her moving her hips while she bit down on his shoulder as she sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Looking deep into his eyes after kissing him, she nodded at the pleading look he gave her and moaned when he sped up their movements.

Her hips rolled against his until she felt him suddenly grab her hips, driving himself deep inside her and going still. She gasped loudly and groaned at the feel of the first of several hot streams of semen, which sent her over the edge with him. Resting her cheek against his shoulder, they sat there, holding on to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

She lifted her head when he finally moved to gently lay her against the mattress, pushing the sheets aside so he could crawl in beside her and cover them both. Seeking the comfort of his arms again, she curled up against his side, resting her cheek against his chest. “Did I deliver?”

Turning his head, his hand came up to caress her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’d say…”

A smile was plastered on her face, even as she felt herself starting to relax and drift off into a deep sleep. It was an easy and restful sleep, and she woke only when the smell of fresh coffee and something else reached her nose. Opening one eye, she found the bed beside her empty, but there was salsa music coming from her kitchen.

Rolling out of bed, she slipped into a pair of clean panties and an oversized shirt, made a quick stop in the bathroom to do her business and fix her bed head, before she wandered out into the kitchen.

“Morning, sleepyhead. Was beginning to think not even the smell of fresh coffee could rouse you.”

To say she was surprised to find him cooking breakfast was the understatement of the century, though she stopped him when he wanted to toss the egg shells in the trash. Taking them from him, she crushed them up, and walking outside, deposited them around the grape vines.

“They need a chalky soil to thrive. So egg shells and snail shells go under the vines. Coffee grounds go over in the compost bin and around my carrots and tomatoes. It keeps the snails and other bugs away.”

“Environmentally conscious. I aprove.”

“I give back what I get. It keeps things in balance.” Her comment got a wry smile from him. Did she hit on something there. Curiously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked at him. Maybe that was something to discuss over breakfast. “I could use a cup of coffee, and I believe you still owe me an answer.”

“Do I?” His smirk made her bite her bottom lip, and she let him pull her in to press a quick kiss to her lips. It would be so easy to let herself get taken in by him, but she had rules and she hadn't forgotten what he was here for.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, she picked up her coffee cup and took a few sips, nodding her approval at the taste. “Perfect. And you can cook too. I am impressed.” The omelet smelled divine when he placed her plate in front of her, taking a moment to appreciate the aesthetics. Picking up her fork she took a bite and closed her eyes. “Okay, you’ve ruined me. I can’t ever eat another omelet again.”

Laughing, he sat down across from her, leaning against the wall as he sipped his coffee and watched her scoff down his food like she hadn’t eaten in three weeks. She didn’t notice the smile disappearing from his face at first, while her focus was on her plate. “I’ve been preparing for this all my life," he said, finally answering her question from the night before. "My mentor inspired me. This planet we are living on, we’re killing it, and I want to experience as much of it, and give back to it as much as I can before it does.”

Sitting back, she picked up her coffee and thought it over a moment. “Even if it ends up killing you?”

“Yes. Even if it kills me." They looked at each other over their coffee cups. "You think I am crazy.”

Slowly she shook her head. “It’s insane, but I don’t think you are. I see what you do, but I don’t feel it. I strive to not do any more damage to the earth than is already being done by others.” Setting her cup down, she ran her hands through her hair and rested them against the sides of her neck. “I know what you’re after. I know what you wanted to ask me last night, but I can’t give it to you and I hope you can understand that. One person already died attempting the second trial, while using my plans. I… I can’t.”

“But he survived the first.”

“Bodhi…”

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it wasn't the plans, but the person trying to carry them out that was the flaw?"

"Yes, and even if that is so, you think you're better than him? Arrogance is a dangerous pitfall, especially with the Eight. I don't want to be responsible for another death. I can't." Shaking her head she put her coffee aside and finished the food on her plate.

"What if I can prove to you that I can do it? You can come along, see for yourself. Please?"

Putting her fork down, she sat back and looked at him. "No is my final answer."

He looked down at the table and sighed deeply, the corners of his mouth drawing down and a frown furrowing his brows. Obviously it was not the answer he'd been hoping for. “Okay. At least I gave it a shot.”

Sitting forward, she reached out across the table, putting her hand over his and squeezing it a little. “I honestly hope you find what you seek and succeed.”

Picking up her hand, he pressed a kiss to the back, and nuzzled the skin. When his brown eyes looked up at her, a smirk played on his lips. “You’ve certainly given me an experience I won’t soon forget.”

Returning the smirk, she gave a little bow of the head. “For that, you are welcome.”

Finishing their breakfast, she helped him do the dishes. Going back to the bedroom, she sat back on the bed, watching him dry off and get dressed after his shower. Her head hanging to the left as she admired the view. She could definitely get used to the view, but she promised herself she wouldn't. Especially not if he was going to attempt the Ozaki Eight, and probably die trying.

“So, am I gonna see you again?” he asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“That depends.”

“On?”

“If you live long enough to come around here again, and if you can follow the rules.”

“Whose rules?”

“Mine.”

“You have rules?”

“I do when it comes to the men who share my bed. They’re simple really. No means no. No attachments, no exclusivity… and whatever you do, don’t make me fall in love.”

Pausing in putting on his shirt, he rolled his eyes and looked at her. “Can’t make someone fall in love with you, Lani.”

The nickname made her grin and she put up her hands. “Then you shouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“Alright, deal.”

"Deal? I'll believe it, if I see you again."

"If? You mean when."

"That all depends on your ability to stay alive."

"Ouch... you really know how to dent a man's ego." Grabbing his chest like it hurt, the twinkle in his eye telling her it was all in jest. 

"You'll live... maybe." Pushing herself up from the bed, she clapped her hands together and swinging her leg, caught him with the top of her foot full in the seat of his pants, making him jump and take a few hurried steps out of her reach. “Now get out of my house. I have things to do.”

She followed him to the front door, fully expecting him to keep walking, only to bump into his chest when he turned around to face her. Wrapping her up in his arms, he kissed her deeply, leaving her speechless and staring at his mouth, almost wishing he would do it again.

“I will complete those trials," he said with a confidence that was incredibly attractive, "and when I do, I am gonna break all of your rules.”

Without another word, he saluted her and walked off, giving her a little wave as he closed the gate behind him before he disappeared from sight, leaving her to stare speechless at the empty doorway.


End file.
